¡No es lo que parece!
by k-robin04
Summary: Todos tienen un 'oscuro' secreto y Komori Yui no es la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

 **Advertencias.** OoC [Fuera de personaje], FAIL intento de humor, trama simplona/sosa y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones.** _"Pensamientos"_. Esto fue hecho para cumplir con el reto del grupo en facebook 'Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total', las palabras que utilizar fueron las siguientes: Libro, Café, Deseo, Calor, Causa y Atardecer. Nunca me imagine escribiendo esto...por lo que espero que sus ojos no sangren tanto al leerlo x'D.

 **EDIT.** _19/Febrero/2016_. Mi yo perfeccionista detecto un error de dedo y no pude evitar corregirlo [?].

* * *

 **¡No es lo que parece!**

* * *

La taza de **_café_** cayo al suelo y se rompió en miles de pedazos de forma estrepitosa. Todo había sucedido como en cámara lenta, de manera tan irreal que por un instante Yui se sintió dentro de un sueño, tal vez eso explicaría el porqué también sintió como si su alma saliera de su cuerpo, y todo a **_causa_** de la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de ella. Era que _esto_ debía ser imposible, tenia que serlo, se repitió miles de veces dentro de su cabeza para evitar perder la cordura. Fue una ironía de la vida, como toda paz fue eliminada de forma tan simple, y era que, ¿cómo siquiera habría sabido que su corto viaje a la cocina desencadenaría la actual y angustiante situación? De haberlo hecho, ¡nunca hubiera bajado a por una bebida para acompañar su lectura! Jamás en lo que llevaba de vida creyó posible que su peor pesadilla se volvería realidad. Por esa razón, ahora estaba de pie completamente paralizada, con la boca abierta en "o" y a punto de soltar un chillido vergonzoso, sudando a montones, muy apenas obteniendo el oxigeno necesario para sus pulmones, con su corazón latiendo desbocado, sus ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas y la garganta reseca.

¡ _Esto_ jamás tendría que haber ocurrido! ¿pero qué clase de actos deplorables cometió en su vida pasada como para que Dios decidiera castigarla así? Le dio varías vueltas al suceso mientras los observaba fijamente, a ellos, a los Sakamaki.

Todos se encontraban dentro de su cuarto, viendo sin ningún tipo de reparo sus libros, historias propias y dibujos llenos de contenido homosexual, además de erótico.

 _"Mátenme"_ Pensó con horror, su cuerpo solo reaccionó para temblar de pies a cabeza, parpadeo varias veces creyendo ingenuamente que era un broma de mal gusto de su mente, para su escasa suerte, no, no lo era. _"¡¿Por qué están viendo mis cosas?! ¡y precisamente eso tenia que ser!...¡un momento! ¿por qué de pronto hace tanto **calor**? ¿qué ocurre con todo este bochorno?" _ Continuó al borde de la desesperación en medio del todo el caos que era actualmente, hasta que claro, la voz incrédula de Subaru le hizo casi saltar hasta darse con el techo.

— ¿Q-qué es esto Yui? —tartamudeó, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, mientras hojeaba deprisa un comic gay subido de tono.

—No sabía que bitch-chan tuviera estos gustos —comentó Laito juguetón, al mismo tiempo que contenía su risa al ver temblar las manos de su hermano menor—. Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo Subaru-kun —Le susurró cerca de la oreja al otro, señalando a los dos protagonistas del comic, quienes se hallaban en una posición muy sexual. No tuvo que decir más, el albino se lanzo a molerlo a golpes, Yui retrocedió ante la silla que salió volando y las carcajadas estruendosas de Laito, que solo servían para incrementar la ira y vergüenza de Subaru.

—Chichinashi —giró la cabeza y tembló más, si es que era posible, ante el tono amenazante de Ayato—, ¡¿por qué demonios me has dibujado con el estúpido del Mukami ese?! ¡¿y por qué él me esta metiendo su cosa?! —Le reclamó y la señalo con el dedo índice, casi parecía que le saltaría encima—. ¡Más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto!

—De todos tenias que ponerme precisamente con Shu —Palideció, retrocedió más pasos, Reiji la miraba con repudió y una clara intención homicida.

—Eres una pervertida —comentó divertido Shu, mirando el dibujo que protagonizaban él y Reiji, Yui notó que por primera vez en toda su estadía en la mansión, el rubio parecía realmente entretenido con algo, tanto como para que se encontrara de pie, no tuviera puestos los audífonos y no se quejara ante el escándalo de los demás—, sin embargo, este es realmente un buen trabajo.

Sobra decir que a Reiji casi le dio el infarto al escuchar a Shu decir eso.

—En medio de aquel **_atardecer_** , Jack notó que realmente no le importaban las consecuencias, ya nada podría controlar el **_deseo_** tan grande que sentía por Alex —recitó Kanato, completamente sumergido en el **_libro_** que sostenía entre las manos—. No es una historia tan mala ¿cierto Teddy?

Y bueno, eso fue lo ultimo que pudo soportar Komori Yui. Sucedió lo que tenia que haber ocurrido desde que tuvo la desgracia de presenciar un acto tan bizarro: Se desmayó.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Y bueno, FIN. Okno. Por si se preguntan con quién dibujo yaoi hard Yui a este Ayato, fue con Ruki. Ayato X Ruki Forever [?]. Dando buenas noticias, espero regresar dentro de dos semanas con un nuevo capítulo de La regla :3

Sin más que mencionar, **¡gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

 **Advertencias.** OoC [Fuera de personaje], FAIL intento de humor, trama simplona/sosa y narración de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones.** « _Pensamientos»_. A lo largo de la historia hay ciertos términos numerados, cuya definición encontrarán en las notas finales. Sí, hice una especie de continuación, que más bien es un extra, ojalá lleguen a disfrutarlo sino pues, sorry por hacerles llegar notificaciones a su correo de mis tonterías y vómitos mentales.

* * *

 **Extra: Cuando lo improbable no es tan improbable después de todo**

Francamente, la vida de Komori Yui había dado una vuelta por completo, y no sabía si esto era bueno o malo.

Recargada en el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, ese glorioso escritorio que le costo meses de arduo esfuerzo lograr que los Sakamaki le permitieran tenerlo dentro de su habitación (ya que a éstos no les agradaba que Yui pudiera "esconderse" y optar por quedarse sin la "agradable" compañía de ellos), el cual ahora estaba sucio por envolturas de dulces y hojas echas bola.

Sí, Yui se hallaba en problemas.

La joven humana continuo mordiendo la punta de su pluma, mientras trataba de entender su actual vida cotidiana, y aun más importante, en cómo finalizar el fanfic de Ruki por Ayato que no actualizaba desde hace una semana. Ambas eran relevantes, la primera para evitar que se le cayera el cabello de estrés o se enojara tanto que le doliera la cabeza, y la segunda por el gran sentido de responsabilidad que formaba parte vital de su forma de ser; desgraciadamente su "inspiración" estaba siendo bloqueada al igual que su libertad al momento de crear todo su amado contenido homosexual y erótico.

Debido a que, para su desconcierto ahora los vampiros actuaban extraño con ella, extraño quizá no seria la palabra más adecuada, pero Yui sinceramente no sabia cómo llamar el hecho de que algunos le estuvieran dando "consejos" y tratarán de cambiar su punto de vista sobre los emparejamientos que a ella le gustaban, que otros tantos la criticarán y la presionarán para escribir cosas que no quería, y finalmente, que hubiera uno fan de clóset del genero Boys Love.

Lo más probable al ser descubiertos sus gustos siempre fue que ellos la matarían, ¡no que la hostigarían para sustituir sus ships favoritas por otras! ¡ni casi volverla loca porque no aceptaban que ella viera más a uno "recibiendo" y a otros "dando"! ¿En qué clase de realidad alterna estaba?

Reiji por ejemplo, le argumentaría que (al mismo tiempo que se ocupaba de acomodar sus amadas tazas) a él no le molestaba su _obsesivo gusto por lo gay_ (en propias palabras del vampiro) sino con quién lo juntaba, varias veces llego a criticarla diciendo que era un desperdicio que lo dibujara tanto con Shu, incluso llegó tan lejos (en un momento donde no pudo contener más su ira, indignación y frustración por no ser capaz de convencer a Komori), como para darle una lista con más de quinientos puntos del porqué el Reiji/Subaru, Reiji/Ruki y el Reiji/Azusa eran más "reales" que el Shu/Reiji.

Puntos que Yui anoto más tarde en su libreta, Reiji había abierto su mente, solo que nunca se lo diría dado que esos constantes intentos por eliminar la preferencia de Yui por el ShuRei, la ayudaban a planear mejores "tramas" y "sub-tramas" para nuevos fanfics.

Por su parte, Shu era el más tranquilo de los seis Sakamaki, él solo de vez en cuando le quitaba sus dibujos de la mano para verlos, algunas veces les tomaba fotos y en contadas ocasiones, le recomendaba actores porno que se parecían mucho a Reiji y él, para que los tuviera como referencia al momento de escribir y dibujar contenido para mayores de dieciocho, Shu le daba el visto bueno a sus creaciones eróticas, sin embargo también le daba criticas para mejorar, a las que Yui asentía con animo (ella realmente quería ser mejor, tanto para sí misma como para sus queridos lectores, como personas a las que les gustaba su "arte").

Sin embargo, Shu se volvía molesto cuando jugaba con Reiji, porque le encantaba llevarle la contraria a su hermano menor, y aun más, dejarlo callado cuando el otro no podía dar un contra argumento cuando Shu declaraba las razones que volvían al ShuRei una buena pareja.

¡Maldición! Sí, le daban más material para su ship preferida, pero también se volvía cansado e insoportable verlos discutir a diario, ¡esto poco a poco se volvía una versión bizarra de las peleas entre los fans del Ichihime[1] y el Ichiruki[2]!

 _«Si fueran tan solo ellos dos»,_ pensó Yui con fastidio. Pero no, los otros también arruinaban sus hermosos momentos para fangirlear.

Subaru, era el ultimo en su lista del más irritante al más tolerable. Él, curiosamente, le pidió primero prestado sus mangas shonen-ai, le pidió explicación sobre algunos términos y finalmente estuvo preparado para ver con sus propios ojos el significado de YAOI en todas sus letras. Sin embargo, le daba vergüenza admitir en voz alta que no le disgustaba precisamente el genero de Boys Love (sus tomos de Elektel Delusion [3] y otros mangas lo delataban), y que hasta había comprado CD drama, además de disfrutar las historias de NaruGaa[4] y Jin/All[5] (sí, había introducido a Subaru al agujero negro que era BTS[6], pero ese sería otro problema con el que lidiaría más tarde).

Y esa pena, a veces resultaba muy molesta, quizá si Subaru no le gritará que no, que él no tenia gustos tan raros ni era una persona podrida[7], entonces Yui le daría golpecitos en la cabeza y asentiría ante un alma siendo más corrompida, en vez de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y amenazarlo con que le quemaría todos sus mangas de Nekota[8], si no dejaba de gritarle y por fin aceptaba ese lado fundashi[9] de sí mismo.

La vida era mejor cuando te querías aun con todo y tus preferencias por historias homoeróticas.

Los siguientes puestos variaban, dado que Kanato y Laito de vez en cuando intercambiaban lugares, a diferencia de Subaru ellos ya conocían el YAOI y no les daba vergüenza mencionarlo, sin embargo, Laito estaba llevando su paciencia al limite cuando le compartía porno gay con practicas que habían logrado que Yui quisiera arrancarse sus ojos (una cosa era ver cuerpos desnudos dándose cariño en DIBUJO, y otra verlos en la vida real), y por si no fuera poco, estaba casi obligándola a escribir sus relatos perturbadores con parafilias raras y extremas, Yui tembló de tan solo recordarlo. Por su lado, Kanato era muy criticón, nada de lo que le recomendaba Yui le gustaba, es más, ¡le decía estúpida y se quejaba de sus horribles gustos respecto a libros gays! Él único que le había agradado era el libro que leyó cuando descubrieron que ella era "fujoshi", y eso solo porque la historia tenia un final lleno de angustia y con un tono muy marcado de horror.

A Yui no le agradaba que diariamente la atacarán por sus gustos (maldita sea, era una cursi y su vida actual no era la más bonita, ¡por supuesto que iba a querer leer historias dulces, con drama y angustia moderada, pero sobre todo con amor y final feliz!), mucho menos que estuvieran dale y dale con que escribiera, dibujara y viera contenido que le era muy incomodo y desagradable, muy apenas tenia control sobre sí misma ahora que vivía con seis hombres tercos empeñados en quitarle la más mínima libertad, como para que también quisieran arruinarle sus pasatiempos.

— ¡Los maldigo! —soltó al aire mientras lanzaba un puñetazo hacia el techo y sostenía con fuerza su pluma.

Y aun con todo esto, Ayato era más peor.

Ayato, jodido Sakamaki Ayato, destruía las creaciones que con tanto esfuerzo, paciencia y amor hacia Komori Yui.

Rompía sus dibujos, borraba sus documentos de su USB (esas historias que aprovechaba a escribir cuando tenia horas libres entre clases) y quemaba sus fanfics escritos a mano, incluso llegó a un punto en que estuvo a punto de eliminar la cuenta anónima dónde Yui publicaba su amor al Boys Love. Y él no hacia todo eso por odiar lo homosexual, sino por un detalle muy ridículo: Ayato odiaba que Yui lo clasificara como Bottom[10]. Según en su cabezota llena de aire, él solo podía ser Top[11]. Si supiera que en general Yui veía a todos como versátiles, solo que en su caso, ella prefería escribirlo y dibujarlo como Bottom, porque bueno, a alguien tan mandón, caprichoso y egocéntrico como Ayato, era muy satisfactorio apreciarlo siendo dominado (lastima que ella se resistiera a terminar involucrada con alguno de los Sakamaki, porque ese ya seria el colmo de la humillación, y no tuviera un pene porque sino… Aunque aun siendo mujer podría…Ew, no, no, ¡NO!).

Komori Yui se cayo de la silla ante el peligroso camino al que estaba yendo su mente.

Otra vez maldijo a los Sakamaki, en especial a Laito.

Furiosa volvió a acomodarse en la silla, dejo de lado el fanfic de Ruki/Ayato, se arremango su suéter, trono sus dedos y se puso manos a la obra. Ella los atacaría, ¡los atacaría maldita sea! ¡no iban a continuar arruinándole una de las cosas más bellas que tenia en su vida!

Y el primero por supuesto sería Ayato, no porque Yui tuviera alguna fijación extraña por desear tenerlo de rodillas llorando, no, ¡claro que no! Sino porque era el incordio mayor y por lo tanto, debía ser el primero en ser eliminado[12].

Riendo como bruja, decidió que los traumas que le ocasiono Laito podrían servirle después de todo.

* * *

 **NOTAS.** Si se me ocurre otra idea para eso, probablemente regrese, aunque no tengan esperanza, en primer lugar esto ni tendría que haber sido escrito, pero por un comentario de Wattpad por el usuario Ira_Chema_Bv, boom, se me prendió el foco y me dije: ¿por qué no? En fin, fue escrito a la rápida y ya van a ser las tres de la madrugada, dios, tengo una terrible organización y sentido de la responsabilidad cuando se trata de fanfics. En fin, a continuación el glosario, o una especie de glosario:

1 y 2. Parejas del anime de BLEACH, Ichihime=Kurosaki Ichigo/Orihime Inoue, Ichiruki=Kurosaki Ichigo/Rukia Kuchiki. Las peleas del fandom de ambas ships eran muy UGH, razón por la que Raven se alejo de ese fandom tan toxico y tiene mucha gente bloqueada en Tumblr.

3\. Elektel Delusion. Manga creado por Nekota, que va sobre dos amigos de la infancia, donde A resulta ser gay y B se siente extraño al respecto, y no le agrada que A no lo vea guapo, al final resulta que A estaba enamorado desde joven de B, y bueno, B, con sentimientos confusos le dice al otro que intenten salir, porque B se pone celoso de que A salga con otro, sí, B es algo lento y torpe.

4\. NaruGaa. Pareja del anime/manga de NARUTO formada por Naruto Uzumaki y Gaara.

5\. Jin/All. Básicamente es Kim Seokjin—integrante del grupo coreano BTS—por todos los demás miembros.

6\. BTS. Grupo coreano de música.

7\. Persona podrida. Con esto hacia referencia al significado que tiene la palabra Fujoshi, que es un termino usado para referirse a las chicas que les gusta el YAOI.

8\. Nekota. Mangaka de varios mangas YAOI.

9\. Fundashi. Significa chico podrido, el termino se usa para nombrar a los chicos a los que les gusta el YAOI.

10 y 11. Bottom=Uke, el que recibe; Top=Seme, el que da. ¿Por qué use esos términos en lugar de los otros? Sencillo, me siento más a gusto con Top y Bottom.

12\. No, Yui con "eliminar" no se refiere a matarlos, sino a usar las cosas que les gustan o no les gustan del YAOI, de sus ships, etc., a los Sakamaki, para generarles un trauma y dejen de estar molestándola.

 **Sin más, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!**


End file.
